Pure and Innocent
by ShaiManx
Summary: Hermione and Draco saw a unicorn in the Forbidden Forest. (One Shot!)


**DISCLAIMER** : I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SERIES.

* * *

When Hermione found out that Ron is cheating on her, she was so broken. When they return to school after the war, she thought everything will be okay between them. But their new found hero popularity changes everything. It enters Ron's head and he took advantage of it. He uses it as an excuse to not studying, getting free gifts from shops and girls all over him. On the other hand, Harry tries to make it normal for himself and keep his relationship with Ginny as private as possible. They don't show too much PDA and he assures Ginny that he only wants her and no one else. Hermione wants privacy but she can't have that with Ron because he likes being in the spotlight.

And then he did something. He dated both Greengrass sisters and shagged Daphne. She also found out that Ron is shagging Susan Bones, Padma Patil, and Lavender Brown while dating her. Yes, they kissed in the chamber of secrets but that was it. When Ron starts to make out with her, she gave him excuses. She wants their first time on her wedding night. But his cheating on her, that won't happens anymore. It put Hermione to her limit and broke up with him. Ron just told her 'fine' and walks towards a 6th year Hufflepuff girl.

Hermione was at the black lake, crying when Draco approached her. She and Draco become civil towards each other, being the head boy and girl. Draco is still a prat but no more tormenting name calling and insults. Just a friendly banter. Draco asked him to follow him. And she did. She noticed that they are heading to Forbidden Forest.

She follows Draco quietly. She's nervous but she trusts him... for now. What Ron did is heart-breaking but being with Draco now, she just brushes the pain like a soot of floo powder. She knows that they are almost at the heart of the forest. She just hopes the centaurs won't get mad at them.

"Are we there yet?" she asked.

Draco looks back at her and smirks. "Quite. Just a few minutes more."

"If you're planning to get rid of me, this won't work. Some creatures here are mu friends. Hagrid's brother, Grawp, is a close friend of mine. He can break you in half if you-"

Draco turns around and faces her "Just shut up. I won't get rid of you. I can't. I-" He stopped talking and then, he hears it. Hermione looks around and hears a galloping sound. Then she saw it, a unicorn. The unicorn stopped in front of a pond and have a drink. She hasn't seen a unicorn this close. She walks towards Draco and pulls his sleeves.

"Malfoy, it's a unicorn!"

"I know. Just wait here" Draco said as he walks towards the unicorn. "Malfoy, come back here. You will scare him! Did you forget when Buckbeak hit you because of your arrogance?!"

Draco ignores her and walks towards the unicorn in a prince like manner. When he's few feet from the unicorn, he does a bow like a royalty would do. The unicorn looks at him and nods its head. Draco smiled. The unicorn approached him and he pets it. Hermione was shocked. She can't believe that Draco Malfoy was able to pet a unicorn. Hermione tries to approach but the unicorn stepped back. Draco bows again. "Do a curtsy, Granger, if you want to get near him"

Hermione does a curtsy and the unicorn steps back in front of Draco. Draco stood up, so as Hermione and she walked towards them.

"I didn't know that you need to bow to approach a unicorn" Hermione said.

Draco is caressing the Unicorn's mane. "Some purebloods know it. It was written in an ancient book and before you think of it, no, it's not available at the library. Like I said, some purebloods know it and has access to that book. For safety reasons."

"Fine!" Hermione huffs and looks at the unicorn. "He's so beautiful"

He stares at her, smiles and looks back at the unicorn. "He is. I think he's young. He has this gold strands. Unicorns are purest and most innocent creature I know. But despite that, some abuses them. Uses their blood for a selfish reason. How pathetic!" Draco said and looks at Hermione. "Granger, despite your temper and know-it-all attitude" Hermione glares at him "You're the purest and most innocent person I know. I can't believe that Weasley did that to you. Don't let anyone abuse you and take you for granted. You deserve to be happy and be loved. Remember that, Hermione" Draco said and he looked back at the unicorn and pets it.

Hermione gaped at him. Is she dreaming? Did Draco Malfoy just say the nicest things to her? She blushed all of a sudden. Ron is nowhere in her mind right now but this man standing an arm away from her.

After few minutes, the unicorn took a step back and bow its head to them. Draco and Hermione bow down back to the unicorn. The unicorn gallops away from them.

"Are you okay now?" Draco asked. Hermione smiles at him and nods her head. "Yes. Thank you, Draco"

Draco smirks. "So we're on the first name basis now, huh?". Hermione slaps his arm. "Don't be a prat"

"Come on, let's head back to the castle." He said as he starts walking. Hermione hurriedly follows him and hold his arm. Draco stares at her. She just smiles and nods towards back at the castle. He taps her hand on his arm and placed his hand above her hands. They walked quietly back to the castle.

* * *

 **Fifteen Years Later...**

"Granger, hear this. 'Ronald Billius Weasley is now facing a messy divorce with Pansy Parkinson-Weasley due to her infidelity. Mrs. Weasley was caught by Mr. Weasley at their home having ménage à trois with an Irish Quidditch player and former schoolmate of her that we will hide in the initials of TD. Mr. Weasley was so broken by this. After two failed marriages and his tragic break up with Wizarding World's Golden Girl, Hermione Granger, who happens to be Mrs. Hermione Malfoy now, who will be the next Minister of Magic soon, Ron fell in love with the sultry raven beauty. Unfortunately, Mrs. Parkinson was not satisfied being Mrs. Ronalad Weasley at all. Mr. Weasley is currently-"

"Enough of that, love. Get the kids upstairs so we can have our breakfast already." Hermione said as she places magically each plate some pancakes, and maple syrup. Draco placed the Daily Prophet at the kitchen counter. She approached Hermione, hugs her from behind and kisses her temple. "I'm really glad Weasley is so stupid to let you go. I can't imagine my life without you, love"

"I'm glad too. I'm happy with you, Draco"

"Thank Merlin for that!" Draco said and Hermione giggles. She kissed his cheek and shoos him away. "Get the kids, please."

Draco went upstairs and opens the first door. Their eldest, Scorpius Joseph Malfoy was not on his bed. Scorpius in their 11 years old son who's going to Hogwarts in three months time. Blonde hair, pale and have brown eyes, Scorpius' personality is more like Hermione than him.

Draco went to the next room, Cassiopeia Erin Malfoy was not in her bed too. Cassiopeia or Cassie was born a month before Scorpius 2nd birthday. She's a brunette with gray eyes and fair skin like Hermione but she's like Draco. A future Slytherin Princess.

Draco went to the last room. When he opens it, he saw the twin, Leo Remus and Lyra Ginevra, 5 years old, standing on the foot of their beds, holding some balloons. Scorpius and Cassie came out holding a banner saying 'Happy 12th Wedding Anniversary'.

"Happy Anniversary, Dad and Mom!" their children shouted. A pair of hands holds on his arm. He looks at his wife. "Happy Anniversary, Love" she said and kisses his cheek.

Draco smiles happily to his wife. "Happy Anniversary love"

"Mom, Mom! Give your gift to him now!" Cassie said. Hermione picked something from her pocket and presents him a red rectangular box. It looks like a jewelry.

"You didn't have to" Draco said.

"I know, but that one is non-refundable, so accept it" Hermione stated. Draco grins at her and he opens the box. Inside the bix was a pregnancy stick that shows the word 'pregnant' on it. Draco stares at his wife. "Really?"

"Yes. I found out a few days ago. We will have our little Caelum or Carina soon. Or maybe both. Are you happy?" she asks.

Draco grabs her face and kisses her. He was so happy. A new addition to their family. Draco is really thankful to have Hermione as his wife.

* * *

 **A/N:**

HI. I hope you enjoy this one. Originally, this was supposed to be an entry in a live fic in the Dramione group that I belong but unfortunately, I wasn't able to post it due to miscommunication. TBH, I was disappointed and I lost my writing momentum. I blame no one. It's just I feel sad in a way (even I shouldn't) and I decided not to participate at all for now. I might sound dramatic or over acting but I can't stop the way I feel, right? Anyway, I just add the first three paragraph and the epilogue. I don't want my effort to be wasted so I made an one shot out of it. I hope you enjoy this one.


End file.
